1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a method for managing electrical power in a data processing environment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for correlating systems with power branch circuits in the data processing environment using a synchronous correlation technique.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data processing environments often include multiple data processing systems. The data processing systems each have a need for electrical power for performing their respective functions.
An electrical power distribution system can supply power to several data processing systems. Particularly, an electrical power distribution system includes several power branch circuits, each power branch circuit supplying power to several systems and equipment in the data processing environment.
Knowing which system is supplied power from which power branch circuit is important. In a data processing environment, the number and location of the systems, equipment, and power branch circuits can result in a complex network of interconnected systems and power branch circuits. Consequently, learning the relationships between systems and corresponding power branch circuits is a non-trivial problem.